


taberu! (part 1)

by chainmeal



Series: taberu! [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Stuffing, Trans Kurapika, and leorio loves cooking, kurapika loves strawberry shortcake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainmeal/pseuds/chainmeal
Summary: leorio cooks for kurapika! and maybe bakes something too.... something he knows kurapika has wanted for weeks!and maybe he wants to help him eat it, too.......
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, LeoPika
Series: taberu! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670332
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	taberu! (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> AAHHHHHH i wrote this a long time ago but i thought id upload it here before i start adding new stuff too... this is abt a year old.. so sorry if it's not the best..
> 
> called "taberu" bc taberu (食べる) means eat in japanese. im so cool and quirky and funney  
> ok. we start.

"you've been watching those baking videos all day."

"they're cute!.. and calming…"

leorio sighed. kurapika has spent the past 4 hours or so laying in bed watching japanese baking videos on his laptop. sure, they are cute (leorio is guilty of watching them in his free time too), but wouldn't it be better to actually make and eat the food yourself..?

"which one's your favorite recipe?" leorio asked curiously. he couldn't help but smile upon seeing his boyfriend fixated to the screen, laying on his stomach, holding his head up with his hands. he still had on his clothes from earlier; his white button-up with his black slacks. he even still had the belt on for some reason. the blonde was so enticed by the baking videos that he didn't care to get into more comfortable clothes first.

"the strawberry shortcake, duh." kurapika answered without looking up. of course.. kurapika loves strawberries.

an idea began to brew in the back of leorio's mind. "cool… well. im making dinner tonight. ill call you down when it's ready."

"sweet," kurapika said in a quiet voice before giggling at his own joke.

leorio smiled and slowly closed the bedroom door behind him on his way out. he quickly made his way down the stairs and checked the fridge and cabinets for the things he needed.

-

a few hours passed, the kitchen now filling with the scent of savory meat that sizzled in the pan on the stove top. leorio cut the heat and leaned over to grab two off-white dinner plates from the cabinet. he scooped some of the chicken and vegetables onto each plate, followed by some white rice. he set both plates on the table with the steam still coming off of them, and quickly walked to the edge of the staircase and shouted.

"kurapika! dinner's ready!"

he walked back the the kitchen and saw the blonde boy coming down the stairs as he turned back around. he was still wearing the same clothes as earlier.

"what do you want to drink?" leorio opened the fridge and looked inside.

"hmm.. just some water tonight please… thank you," kurapika picked up his fork and began eating. he paused and smiled when leorio set his cup in front of him and sat across the table and ate with him.

"don't eat too much.. i have something else for ya," leorio said with a wink.

kurapika furrowed his brow in confusion, holding his fork to his open mouth for a second before he continued eating.

-

"thank you once again.. it was good as always!" kurapika smiled as leorio took their plates and began cleaning. it didn't take long before he finished and washed his hands. the blonde sat at the table, waiting for whatever his boyfriend was talking about earlier.

leorio cleared his throat. "ok, so, close your eyes."

kurapika did as told, laughing as he did so. he kept his hands on the table in front of him, twiddling his thumbs. he heard the fridge open and began to wonder what the hell leorio was keeping in there. he heard a noise from the table as something was placed in front of him. he stayed quiet as he waited for his boyfriend to give him the signal.

"ok, ok… open!"

kurapika gasped as he saw the dessert in front of him. a beautiful strawberry shortcake, decorated with fluffy, white frosting. the top had little strawberries standing up, surrounded by swirls of frosting that must have been added with a special cake frosting tip.

"oh my god, leorio! it's so pretty! where did you get this???" he leaned forward to see the details up close.

"i made it," leorio put his hands on his hips and puffed his chest out proudly. "just for you!"

kurapika looked up and smiled. he jumped out of his chair to hug his tall boyfriend, smushing his face into the taller boy's chest.

"i love it so much.. thank you, leorio…" he hugged for a few seconds longer before he sat down again. "so… we digging in?"

"you're digging in. it's your cake." leorio laughed, getting a plate and a knife. he cut a decently sized piece and set it on the plate. kurapika held out his hands to take the plate from him, but leorio didn't hand it over. he only smirked at him, grabbing the spoon from the table.

"hey, no fair, you said it was my cake!" kurapika pouted, knowing leorio was messing with him.

"who said i was gonna eat it?" leorio chuckled. he grabbed his chair from the other side of the table and set it next to kurapika's. he then pushed the blonde's chair back, so now both of the chairs were facing each other on one side of the table, with the corner of the table in arms reach.

"o-oh…" kurapika's eyes widened as he watched leorio sit down in front of him. he stared at the cake, watching the spoon section off a piece from the tip of the slice.

leorio held up the spoon and smiled. "say ah~" he began to move the utensil towards the blonde's lips.

kurapika leaned back awkwardly, too embarrassed to open his mouth. he looked away and fiddled with his hands resting in his lap.

"oh come on, i know you wanna eat it,"

kurapika turned his head back and slowly opened his mouth, allowing the spoon to enter. he quickly shut his mouth, tasting the sweetness of the dessert against his tongue. his body relaxed as he hummed and swallowed.

"mmm… it's so sweet.." he opened his eyes to see leorio wide-eyed, watching him.

the blonde looked away nervously, the blush on his cheeks already pink. it didn't take long before he looked back at the cake.

"more, please!"

leorio quickly got back to sectioning off more pieces of the cake and feeding the boy in front of him. each time he heard him giggle or ask for more, he felt his heart swell.

eventually the slice was almost gone, and the blonde acted less eager. he started to seem a bit sleepy… but leorio wanted to keep going.

"ah.. thank you… that was yummy!" kurapika leaned his head back and hummed. there was a moment of calm before he felt a tapping at his leg. he looked back up to his boyfriend holding another slice of cake.

"you finally got yourself some! take a bite, its so good.." he hummed again.

"oh, this isn't for me." he muttered, scooping another bite into the spoon and holding it up to kurapika's face.

the blonde seemed shocked. "i… no thanks.. im.. im full…."

"no you aren't. i know you want more."

kurapika's breath hitched as his opened his mouth to protest. he slowly closed it and looked down, squeezing his legs together. he had never been in such an awkward situation.. he didn't know what to say. he just leaned forward and opened his mouth.

leorio hummed, a blush present on his face too. "that's a good boy."

he heard kurapika make some muffled noise in response as he pulled the spoon out from his mouth. he quickly retrieved another bite of cake and quickly put it in the blonde's mouth, scaring him a bit.

"mmf-!" the boy made another muffled noise as his body relaxed again and his hands shook. he didn't know what to do with them. they just hovered in front of him for a second before he placed them on his knees.

as they worked their way through the second piece of cake, slowly it became more clear how much the two of them liked this. kurapika whined when leorio took a little too long getting the next bite. leorio was more than happy to feed the boy instead of letting him eat by himself. the atmosphere of the room slowly became more tainted with lust as this went on.

kurapika was the one probably more into it than leorio. that, or he wasn't very good at hiding the fact that he was.

he leaned forward to take another bite, but he was stopped by the force of his belt pressing tightly against his stomach. groaning in embarrassment, he leaned back in the chair and put a hand to it, feeling the curve of the slight bulge. it made him feel gross… but he kind of liked it. he tilted his head to the side and sighed while he messed with his belt, trying to unbuckle it.

"let me help with that," leorio offered, putting the plate down on the table beside them.

kurapika opened his mouth to protest, but before he could say anything, leorio was already knelt down between the blonde's legs and had his hands on the buckle. kurapika looked away nervously, still feeling really guilty and embarrassed about all this. it was also just awkward with someone in such a suggestive position. he felt relieved as soon as the belt was loosened, giving him more room to breathe. he was about to thank him, before he heard the zipper of his pants and felt a hand palming his stomach.

he breathed in sharply thru his teeth. "w-what are you doing??"

"you're so cute," leorio giggled with his mouth closed, almost humming. "you mind if i…?" he slid his hand downward behind the flaps of the blonde's pants.

kurapika blushed, his eyes wide, his body shaking. "i. uh.. go ahead…"

his breath hitched as he felt the hand slide down the front of his pants. he gripped the chair and tried to stop himself from making any noise as the sensations of his boyfriend's fingers rubbing against him sent waves of pleasure and excitement through his body.

after a few minutes the blonde felt the rubbing stop, and took a moment to breathe. he watched leorio get up and stand in front of him with the plate and the spoon in the hands again.

"you still got some cake to finish~" leorio smirked.

"nnngh.." kurapika huffed. he put a hand on his stomach again. "but.. im full…"

leorio bent down and put his hands on the blonde's waist, rubbing his thumbs against his stomach. he also felt the small bulge. "im sure there's still room in there, baby."

he leaned in and kissed kurapika, tasting the sweetness from the cake in his mouth. he pulled away after a few seconds, his hands still on his boyfriend. he smiled before sitting down again and going back to the cake.

he scooted his chair closer and set the cake on the table beside him, giving him a free hand to work with. he continued to feed the blonde bites of the cake, placing his other hand on his thigh. kurapika looked down nervously, knowing leorio could feel him shaking. he was embarrassed by it, but at this point there was no hiding anything.

his hand slowly moved up his thigh, until it stopped in the little sweet spot between his hips and waist. he let out a small yelp (muffled by the cake in his mouth) as he felt leorio start to rub his thumb back and forth.

the blonde was too busy paying attention to his hands and the feeling of his pulse everywhere in his body, that he forgot to chew and swallow. there was a large amount of cake in his mouth, and he needed a moment to swallow it all.

leorio knew this, and was watching him struggle. "you can do it.. come on, baby…" he softly spoke to him, setting down the spoon to use both of his hands to touch him. he moved one hand down his pants again and kept the other rubbing at his waist on the other side.

kurapika eventually managed to swallow enough of the cake so he could talk. "l-leorio… nngh.. please…." he whined, swallowing the rest of the cake. he glanced at the plate, noticing it was empty.

"aw, you did it~!" leorio smiled, still working with his hands. "that was two slices~!"

the blonde felt him slide his hand over his stomach, running his fingers over the obvious bump that was present. kurapika covered his face with his own hands and squeezed his legs together in embarrassment. he had no idea how he managed to do that.

leorio pushed the blonde's legs to the sides so he was between them, and put his arms around kurapika. the caked-filled boy put his arms around his boyfriend's neck and gasped as he felt himself get picked up and carried away.

he stayed silent. he watched thru half-lidded eyes as he was carried up the stairs and to the bedroom. he was starting to feel sleepy anyway…

"mmm… leorio.. what about the rest of the cake?"

"don't worry, i'll put it in the fridge for tomorrow."


End file.
